


Unprepared

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Major Character Injury, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: Tim wouldn't have thought Damian would kill him on first meeting him. Or would attempt to, anyway.
He'd thought he was troubled, perhaps, maybe obnoxious.
He was so wrong.
(Set during Batman 657-658)





	Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> I got to actually read the full comics where Tim and Damian meet pre52, and got the idea for this small story bit. Cause, yeah, Tim treated Damian like a child--in a positive way. Trying to be light, humorous, somewhat welcoming--up until Damian decapitated someone and then tried to kill Tim.
> 
> All I'm saying is, the guardedness and animosity from Tim is somewhat justified. 
> 
> Damian didn't have the understanding at the time to know how wrong it was to do, since it was the way things were done where he was from, but yeah.

Tim hadn’t known what he was thinking.

Oh, right, he’d thought Damian was a child. With maybe a soul.

He’d thought that, when Damian fell off the T-rex, he’d realized he was getting in over his head. He’d thought he was like him, and Dick, and even Jason, to some extent. Jason could figure out when he’d gone way too far, even if he had tried to kill Tim. And he didn’t just-just _do_ it unexpectedly. He’d made it very clear.

He didn’t come blazing in with a decapitated head and some belief that he needed to kill Tim to take his place. Jason was never some bloodthirsty sociopath.

He was in pain.

Damian liked to cause pain.

And Tim had reached out to him, and that had been pretty stupid. And now Alfred could be dead. Could be bleeding out somewhere like Tim was.

Tim choked back the tears. He had tried to get up after regaining consciousness, but he was bleeding pretty bad. He’d stopped it up, but he wasn’t going anywhere, and god knew if the tiny demon would return to finish the job before anyone else got back.

He wasn’t scared. He had to stay calm. A faster beating heart would mean losing blood faster, and that would give that little creep what he wanted.

He had to save Alfred, but he could literally not move. He didn't have a communicator on him. He hadn't exactly been planning on fighting crime tonight. No, he'd thought he'd spar with the brat.

He almost wanted to laugh at that thought. Laugh, because otherwise he might cry. And yet, he was furious.

He'd reached out and this kid had tried to kill him. May yet kill him. His fingertips were pretty cold. He was starting to shiver.

He thought he might puke when he fully realized he was stopping the blood with Jason's old costume. The hysterical thought that he'd be the second Robin to die with it on, even if he wasn't technically wearing it, struck his brain.

Of course, this wasn't the costume Jason was actually wearing. His mind started sorting through the gruesome details for him, and he wondered if it had been agonizing--if he would feel the same. If Jason really felt the explosion, or how the beating--

Focus. He had to breath slow, keep pressure on it.

It was an agony besides the pain. Unable to do anything, to seek out help of any kind, even for Alfred, slowly getting more shivery and cold and sleepy.

He'd never lost hope, he told himself, when Bruce came rushing in.

He'd never.

And he promised himself to be more prepared next time, before he lost consciousness. Prepared.

Whether it be for Damian himself, or someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Tim.
> 
> Sorry. This is in honor of the latest Detective Comics issue, I guess. :P


End file.
